


Protector (UNFINISHED, DISCONTINUED)

by WildXenomorph



Series: Ni no Kuni 2 Hype [1]
Category: Ni no Kuni, Ni no Kuni 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood, Bounties, Evermore - Freeform, Fighting, Gen, Guns, I try, Kidnapping, Kingdoms, Magic, Mercenaries, Protect these children, Rescue Mission, Rescues, Swords, Threats, Violence, king evan, kings - Freeform, ni no kuni - Freeform, probably kind of ooc, roland is a dad TM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildXenomorph/pseuds/WildXenomorph
Summary: Evan is kidnapped in the middle of the night by mercenaries sent by Mausinger. When the others realize his absence, they rush to pursue the mercenaries and save their friend before it’s too late.Rated T because the game is rated T and for minor swearing and violence.**DISCONTINUED AND UNFINISHED WORK**





	1. The Disappearance of King Evan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm several hours into Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom and I absolutely adore it! I've just started building Evermore, so please no spoilers past that ^-^! But this is just a idea that came to me because Roland is so protective of Evan!!! Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland discovers that Evan has been kidnapped, and a frantic search ensues.

It was very late—or early depending on how you saw it—when Roland woke. There was a sinking feeling in his chest, like something had or was going to go wrong.  
Something inside him was screaming, “Evan, Evan!”  
His gut feeling had never been wrong before, so he quickly made his way to Evan’s room. It was just down the hall from his, the boy king refused to stay anywhere nicer than where his companions were staying, despite his royal status. Once he was standing in front of the door, he gently tapped his knuckles against the dark, oak wood. There was no response, so Roland assumed that the boy was fast asleep. He turned the knob to find it surprisingly unlocked.  
In mere minutes, several search parties had formed. A group was scouring the town for him, while another was sweeping the area just outside the gates. But Roland was quickly able to assemble his companions: Lofty, Leander, Batu, and Tani. It hadn’t been difficult for Roland to sort out what had happened. A lockpick on the floor, bed sheets thrown in different directions, a knocked over chair… someone had broken in. There had been a struggle. Roland’s only relief came from the lack of blood, if they’d come to kill Evan, they would have done it then and there. Evan was alive, maybe not safe, maybe not unharmed, but he was alive.  
Quickly, the group geared up.  
“Roland, we’ll be counting on you to lead this rag-tag group now,” Batu rumbled.  
“Yeh, mun! Weure gunna be countin’ oh yeh!” Lofty exclaimed.  
“But how are we going to find him, huh? They could’ve taken him miles away by now,” Tani pointed out.  
“I think I know where they’re taking him,” Roland replied.  
“Where?”  
“You weren’t with us when Evan was overthrown, but let’s just say that the new leader of Ding Dong Dell is less than happy about Evan’s new kingdom. I should’ve expected such dirty tactics from a villain like Mausinger,” Roland shut his eyes for a moment.  
“Let’s flippin’ go, then!” Lofty cried.  
“Agreed.”


	2. The Kidnapping and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan escapes from his kidnappers, and can only pray that his friends are on their way to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not finished Ni no Kuni 2!! But this is just a little story idea I had... Enjoy~

Evan had heard the sound of his door being unlocked, but he was still drowsy and couldn’t process the fact that somebody was coming in. He only really woke up when a sack was shoved over his head. His hands were quickly bound together tightly with rope, he couldn’t even reach for the knife he kept on his nightstand. Before he could really process what was happening, there was a blade gently pressed against his throat.  
“Make a sound and you’re dead,” a voice growled. Evan only nodded slightly in the affirmation. He was scared. Who were these people? Why were they kidnapping him? Did they know he was a king?  
Now, Evan was who-knows-where. Eventually his kidnappers got sick of him tripping, and removed the sack. Now, he was sitting in the dirt with a guard standing menacingly a foot away while the others slept. He couldn’t sleep, he was shaking. For the first time since the coup, Evan was afraid. He took some deep breaths, and tried to think of an escape plan.  
“What would Roland do…?” He muttered to himself, softly.  
“Shut it,” the guard snapped, kicking at Evan and hitting his ribs. Evan held in a yelp, in fear of further punishment. He glanced at his captors, four of them were asleep, and one was awake guarding him. The guard didn’t seem very preoccupied with their prisoner, presumably looking out for monsters instead. Evan noticed a knife tucked in the guard’s belt. In less than a second, Evan had snatched the weapon and shoved it into the guard’s throat.  
He ran. He ran as far as his tired legs could carry him, and then he hid. He stayed awake, on edge, for the entire night, praying that someone would find him.


	3. The Search for the Cat King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland and co. find the kidnappers and continue the search for their missing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was slightly delayed, had lots of school work to do. Luckily I have tomorrow off, so hopefully I can write chapter 4 and continue playing Ni no Kuni 2! Enjoy~

Roland and company began the long trek in the direction of Ding Dong Dell. Fortunately, they saw smoke rising up from a poorly hidden camp not too far from Evermore. They snuck up, and were able to restrain all the bandits, excluding the nearby corpse. Roland crouched by the body and looked it over. The man had clearly been stabbed in the throat, seemingly caught off-guard. The grass was pressed down nearby, where someone was likely sitting for some time. Whatever was used to stab the kidnapper was gone. Roland sighed, at least he knew that Evan was armed. Roland had the group split up. Tani and Batu would head into the fields to search, while Lofty and Leander would head back towards Evermore, in case Evan was trying to get home. Obviously, Roland had a good idea as to where Evan actually was, and was making his way there on his own. A cat will either lash out, flee, or hide when frightened, or a combination of those things. Considering that Evan was half grimalkin, Roland didn’t think it too far fetched that Evan may exhibit that behavior in such a stressful situation. Even Evan’s first interaction with Roland exhibited that behavior, he’d held up a knife at him, but quickly fled to hide behind a chair. But he really couldn’t predict what state Evan would be in, ruling had hardened the boy, but he was still very young and inexperienced. Before Roland could worry about that, though, he needed to actually find Evan.


	4. A Frightened Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland finally finds Evan, but he is still in a panicked state and tries to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter!!! I was quite busy over the weekend, and then ended up getting a lot further in the game! Still not done, but I love it so much! Also, sorry if this chapter seems slightly shippy--that isn't my intent--I feel like Evan and Roland have a father-son bond!! Anyway, sorry again for the wait! Enjoy~

Evan jerked from his half-conscious state when he heard footsteps nearby. His ears pushed back, and his tail flicked between his legs. Every muscle in his body was tensed as he crouched, hidden among the bushes. The footsteps grew closer and closer, and finally a branch was pushed aside, exposing the young grimalkin. Panic shot through him, and he dashed from his hiding place, and desperately tried to dash past whatever or whoever had found him. But almost like lightning, an arm shot out, grabbing him. His captor pulled Evan against their chest, wrapping his second arm around the lost king and keeping him close even as he struggled in vain. He tried to scratch at and push away the enemy’s arms, but to no avail as his subduer had thick, dark blue sleeves. He was desperate, even though whoever was holding him wasn’t hurting him, he was too frightened to care. What was he supposed to do? Even if he could break free, should he turn and fight or just try to flee again? He hadn’t noticed, but his escape attempts had grown weaker and weaker, and now he was just hyperventilating. Evan almost thought it sounded like someone was talking to him, but the ringing in his ears and his short breaths overwhelmed his senses and made it impossible to comprehend the voice. It was only after what felt like hours, although it was probably only minutes, before Evan could make out just a single word.   
“Evan…”


	5. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland is shocked when Evan tries to flee from him, and tries to calm him down while also keeping his own cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what's this? Two chapters in two days? Today at school I couldn't stop thinking about what the last chapter was like for Roland so here we are! I also purchased the Ni no Kuni 2 soundtrack online and cannot wait for it to arrive! Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> PS: I can be pretty forgetful at times, and completely forgot to mention that Evan used the knife he stole to cut his hands free. But somewhere along the way to his hiding place he dropped it!! Sorry for forgetting to add this in on an earlier chapter!!

Roland hadn’t exactly been prepared when he envountered Evan. He’d seen some movement from within the bushes, and carefully moved a branch to reveal whatever was hidden there--it was Evan, ears folded back and eyes wider than it seemed even possible. Evan leapt to his feet and tried to rush past Roland. Without thinking, Roland grabbed the boy and pulled him close, wrapping both of his arms around the him. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea to grab and restrain someone who had just tried to escape, but instinct had taken hold before logic could, and now it would be better to wait. Evan was thrashing in his arms, and all Roland could do was hold him. Never had Roland felt so helpless--waiting until Evan was calm enough to comprehend the situation. How could Evan not recognize him? Spending a night alone in the wild after escaping his kidnappers must have left the boy extremely on edge, so much so that fear had blinded him. But Roland was patient, he waited, and eventually Evan’s struggling slowly lost its energy, until all he was doing was hyperventilating. Roland continued to hold him, just in case his companion panicked again.  
“Evan,” he softy murmured, “breath, Evan.” The boy shuddered.   
“It’s okay, Evan,” he continued gently, “it’s me, Roland.” Evan’s ears twitched slightly.  
“Evan…”


	6. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan finally calms from his near-feral state. Roland comforts him after the ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the extra time to write this.. So three chapters in a row! Please enjoy~

Every muscle in Evan’s body relaxed, his breathing steadied to light panting. Roland recognized this as a sign that Evan had heard him, so he continued.   
“Evan, are you hurt?” Roland knew better than to ask is he was ‘okay’ overall, because he was obviously not. He waited patiently for the boy’s response.   
“No...I-I’m fine,” Evan quavered tentatively. Roland didn’t speak again, and for several minutes he just held Evan close.  
“I was s-so scared,” Evan choked out.  
“You’re safe now, you’re okay. I’m here for you,” Roland responded comfortingly. Evan shifted in Roland’s arms and turned to face him. His face was streaked with tears, which was unsurprising considering what has happened. Evan wrapped his arms around the chief consul, and buried his face in the man’s coat and cried. He cried and sobbed, and Roland let him. He knew better than anyone that it was better to let it all out, so he held the boy king, and provided what comforting words he could. When Evan’s tears were finally spent, eyes red and puffy, he finally spoke again.   
“Roland, I’m so--” Evan began.  
“Don’t be, none of this is your fault. All that matters is that you’re save,” Roland cut him off. They seperated, and Evan finally took in his surroundings with a semi-clear head. Evan had no idea where they were, and it dawned on him that they may be very far from home.


	7. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Roland decide to wait until morning before starting the journey back to Evermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay, this chapter was left partially finished for a while because things got a little hectic. The good news is, I was able to find the time to beat Ni no Kuni 2!! It was a lot of fun, so now I'm working on the side quests. Anyways, enjoy~

Roland watched Evan’s face very carefully as the boy looked around. He clearly didn’t know where they were, and truthfully Roland didn’t either. But he wasn’t planning on telling the already distressed king about that. Their trek home was going to be a long one, if Evan didn’t have the energy to teleport them both back to Evermore. He made eye contact with the boy and didn’t even need to ask. The sun was already setting, it would be better to rest for the night and set out the next morning. Roland put a reassuring hand on Evan’s shoulder.  
“Let’s rest here for tonight. We’ll set out tomorrow, okay?” He said gently. Evan nodded. Roland started a campfire, and they settled down beside each other. They stayed in a comfortable silence for some time before Roland broke it.  
“I’m sorry, Evan,” was all he murmured.   
“W-what for?” Evan turned his head to him, eyes wide and worried.  
“I should’ve expected something like this to happen.”  
“But there’s no way you could have predicted this, Roland,” Evan interjected quietly.   
“Evan... “  
“You shouldn’t feel guilty. All the blame lies with Mausinger and his underlings, I’m certain that they are the ones behind this!”   
“You’ve grown quite a lot since the coup…”


	8. HIATUS

Unfortunately, I'm having some serious friendship issues at the moment. Until this is resolved I have to put this story on a hiatus... I'm very sorry, I'll try to continue it as soon as possible.


	9. ABANDONED - Sorry!!

Sorry, but I'm abandoning this story!! I can't seem to find the motivation to finish it (or write anything, for the matter). Thank you for those who were supporting me ^-^ !!


End file.
